1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid-state device and a method of manufacturing the solid-state device.
2. Related Art
Conventional solid-state devices include a device that a solid-state element such as LED chip is connected to a metal pattern via a conductive bump (see, e.g., JP-A-2011-222875).